Beatings
by Saiyuki-kun
Summary: officially redone.MarikMariku comes back from a bar every night. Against his will Malik get's the beatings of his life, and some torture.
1. Mariku's home

AN: I thought this one would be much better if I redid it. I might even add a second chapter. Don't know.

Chapter 1: Mariku's home

Sitting in front of the window, I watch the cars go by. Hearing the hum of

the engine, I wince as Mariku walks through the back door. He was at the

bar again. Strutting up behind me, he wraps his arm around my neck.

Whispering into my ear, I try not to flinch as his warm breath caresses my

cheek. Pulling me back against him, I let out a yelp of pain. "Ma-kun,

you're choking me. I can't breathe," I gasp. "Is that so? What would ya

prefer me to do?" he asks, his voice slow and deliberate. "I much wish for

you to let me go," I begin to panic. Bringing his other hand up and running

it down my jeans, he grins into my neck. "Please let me go… I don't want to

do this when you're-" I try to tell him. "You will not turn me down, do you

hear me," he barks. Nodding quickly, he pulls me off the sill. Still holding onto me, ma-kun forcefully leads me upstairs. Opening the door

to his room, my eyes widen in fear.

" What's wrong hikari, don't like what you see?" his voice turned to silk. Shaking my head no, I was afraid what was going to happen

next. Letting go of my neck, I rub it tenderly. Pushing me on the bed, I dare not move. Grabbing my arms, Ma-kun pins them above me.

Whimpering, he slaps me. "Don't Mariku, please don't," I whimper pathetically. Lunging at my neck like a savage beast, he bites hard.

Squirming beneath his weight, warm liquid runs the length of my neck. Holding fast with one hand, he takes a hold of my chin. "Now be

good and you won't have to take a beating," he whispers harshly, " now I'm going to let you go, don't try anything." Nodding again, I try

to hold back my sobs. Biting my lip, he begins to strip me of my clothes. Pulling my shirt over my head, I close my eyes. "Look at me! I

want to see the fear and shame!" Mariku laughs. I don't want this. Someone please stop him! Letting go of my tears, I shake my head.

Quivering under me, I drag my thumbnail down the length of his palm to his wrist. Feeling it pull back just a bit, I watch as the coppery

liquid runs down his arm. Taking it up in my mouth, I run my tongue over the wound. Licking my lips, he had closed his eyes again. "So

now you can't look at me?" I ask. My hikari doesn't reply. "Fine, I see how you want it," I grin. Running my tongue down the length of

his arm, I trace my lips across his collar bone. Nibbling at first, he shivers. Strengthening the bites, Malik almost screams in pain. I laugh

as he tries to move out from under me. "Please Mariku, I beg of you, no more," his eyes pleaded along with his luscious lips, "no more."

Landing an right upper-cut to his jaw, blood flows from a busted lip. Kissing him fully, I invade his mouth. Massaging his tongue with

mine, Malik's breathing becomes raspy, and short. Letting one of my hands wander down his jaw, I could feel the swelling begin.

Grabbing a pair of handcuffs from the drawer of my nightstand, I cuff Malik to the bed. Looking at me with dread, he tries to pull free.

"Mariku please! Don't do this, oh please!" he pleads pathetically.

Stripping me of what little clothing he had left on me, Ma-kun traces his fingers up and down my torso. Inhaling deeply, I

shudder at his touch. Oh please someone help me! "Bend your knees," my yami demands. Obeying him so I don't get hit, he grins

evilly. Clutching my legs, Mariku places them about his shoulders. Taking a hold of my sides his intrusion was painful. Recoiling, I

moan despite the pain. My body's lust is betraying what my mind is saying. Shrieking in testimony, only provoked him. Feeling him

rake his nails down my side, blood oozes from the lesions. Sobbing now I choke back my tears. Getting off of me Mariku lays the

keys in my hands. Hearing the door shut, I wrestle against the cuffs to get them unlocked. Bringing my hands down to where I could

see them, my wrists were red and swollen. Putting my head in my hands, I think about what had happened. "I'm sorry if I ever

wronged you. But I can not stay if this continues," I say aloud to no one in particular.


	2. Help me

AN: sorry this took so long to write. I have been really busy lately, school and all. Please forgive me! Any who shall I begin?

Chapter 2: Please help

Slowly getting up from the bed, I try to stand. My attempt was very

feeble. Collapsing on the floor, I lay there tired and weary. Not even trying

to stop the tears that freely flowed down my bruised cheeks. From the

silence of the house, the phone pierces it. I could not help but wince at how

loud it was. I should of known this was going to happen and I didn't trust

myself. Please stop ringing and leave me alone. In desperation it stopped

before I had to get up and answer it. Carefully rolling over to my back, I

stare at the ceiling. "Why me?" I whisper softly to the empty room. "Malik-

san are you here?!" Atemu's voice calls from down the stairs. "Y-yes," I call

but my voice too raspy to hear.

As I clamber up the stairs, the sound of a window being shut resounds off

the bare walls. While keeping an eye out for whoever was in the house, I

slide around the corner. With my hand over my own mouth I look away at

the terrible state Malik was in. "What'd he do to you? This is horrible. We

must get you to the-" "No! I mean no, I'm fine. Seriously I'll be alright," I

say gravely. "I won't take no for an answer young man. I am taking you to

the hospital, whether you like it or not," he states, "you hear me?" Allowing

me to pick him up, I carry him down to my car. I gently lay him in the front

seat, careful not to hurt him even more. With the feel of someone's eyes

watching me, I look up to see Mariku. Ignoring his gaze I hop into the car

and hurry to the hospital. Upon arriving, Yuugi rushes to his side. "Are you

ok, I was so worried when Atemu-kun called," the teen gushes. "I'm fine,"

Malik responds to my Hikari's question. Finally a nurse comes to check

how bad his wounds were and to get some information.

Some of the questions asked he did not answer. Odd. He seemed

ashamed for coming here. Not once did he look at her. "Please bring him

this way, the doctor will see him now," she announces professionally. Let's

just hope that Mariku does not come looking for him. I hope to god he

doesn't. Just for safe measures I think it best he stays with someone else for

the night. I mean who knows what will happen. It was about an hour ago

that we had taken him to the hospital. He hasn't even touched the food we

gave him since then. I think his innocence and purity have been tainted. Just

to make sure nothing gets in, I lock the windows and doors to the apartment.

I lay there on the comfy sofa, when the tap of something came to the

window. I curl further under the blankets, as if to say no ones here. I made

the mistake of looking at the window to see who it was. He then wasn't there anymore, instead he was in the house. Mariku looms over me, a

gleaming knife in his hand. " Don't Mariku, they were only trying to help," I

plead with him. "Ah but it's not them, my precious stone, it's you," my yami

states. With practiced ease he covers my mouth with a cold but firm hand,

not allowing me to scream. "Get up," Ma-kun threatens, "now, before I force you to." My compliance was all he ever needed, he didn't even have to tell me twice. I hate myself for it. The both of us left without a sound. I could only think of what was to come. We arrived back at the house, everything had a dark and eerie feel to it. "Get upstairs," the older man grunts. "But Mariku-" I was cut off with a rough shove to the stairs. I slowly make the ascent to the bedroom, trying not to piss him off even more. Crawling into the bed I refused to fall asleep in the same bed as him. Surprisingly he crawled into the bed with me, and nestled his face in my shoulders. He was showing great care when he wrapped his arms about my waist. It felt kind of nice coming from him. My mind slowly started to drift off to sleep when the words I thought I'd never hear were spoken. "I'm sorry, I want to change. I just don't know how," Mariku breathes.

His breath sent shivers down my spine, as he tenderly pulls my shirt over my head. Mariku ran his hands down the bandages around my torso. It was finally getting through to him, on how much love hurts. But he never knew that it would not be like this. "I did this to you didn't I?" he asks. "Yes you did," I reply, "While you were drunk." He hugs me again, this time I feel hot tears pressing against my back. I wish I could comfort him, but I don't feel the urgent need to do so. It was near 2 o'clock when the phone rang. I groggily get up and answer the phone. "Hello," I answer. "Malik, are you ok? What happened?" I hear the voice of Yuugi and Ryou at the same time. "I went home," I say to them. It was part of the truth, but I couldn't bring myself to make them worry any further. I mean after all they have done for me. Mariku wraps his arms around my waist, not really wanting to lose a heat source. "I'm ok, truly I am," I chuckle, to lighten the mood. They didn't seem to buy it though. "Are you sure? We can always come over if you need us too," Ryou's voice squeaks over the line. "Who is it?" Ma-kun's harsh, but baritone voice resounds in the room. "It's just Ryou and Yuugi, they're concerned about me," I reply. Nodding off again, he doesn't stir nor does he let me go. "I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?" I say to them. They comply and hang up. Whew, at least he didn't blow up on me.

I rest my arm on his back and stroke his shoulder. This is a weird feeling for me, totally different than what I'm used to. It's usually abuse that I get from him. But this time it's different, even though he's drunk. Well, maybe, at least not that much. I begin to doze off, and finally fall asleep. I wake with a start to Ma-kun completely on the other side of the bed. Wow, I really fell asleep this time. Unbelievable. I decide to fall back asleep and get up later. "Sleep well, my little amethyst," I hear him whisper as he leaves the room.


End file.
